Color Me Purple
by AznMusicGurl
Summary: PRIS: A ranger from Ko35 needs help from the space rangers. She gets Ashley jealous because Andros knew her when they were kids and keeps giving all his attention to Salantra, the purple ranger of Ko35. Ash wants her gone, no matter what.
1. The New Color

"Astronema, when will you find the force that is draining my power?" His body made of molten rock and flowing lava which flashes a glowing red every five seconds. They were in space with nothing but the stars around them and a platform under the evil mistress' feet.

"Please don't worry Dark Specter. My army has been tracking down one by one our suspects. But none yet are strong enough to drain your powers." Her short red hair hugged towards her face and was only at ear length. One of her ears had a black gothic like earring dangling and sparkling as it hits dark light. Dark Specter looked at her, scratched his head then glared at her. "Tame the nasty buffoon that is doing this to me before I am nothing." She tilted her head and gave her famous smirk of pure evilness at him. "Don't worry. I shall have them anytime soon." At that moment, Dark Specter vanished.

Little did he know that the evil mistress he trusted was the person stealing his power in order to defeat the Power Rangers. Astronema's silver and black outfit was perfect in any shade of light or dark. She smirked once more and headed inside to devise a plan against them Power Puppies.

Back on a blue and silver space ship, the Power Rangers were relaxing from their last fight with the Psycho Rangers. The psycho's were a group of identical rangers that Astronema created herself that almost destroyed the real Power Rangers. Cassie and Ashley were eating at the table when Ashley spills crumbs on the floor. "Hey, what are you doing? I just mopped this floor, again." Ashley knew what Cassie had in mind. She began to argue with her best friend. "It's clean, it gets messy! It's a floor!" T.J and Andros walk into the room, look at each other and roll their eyes.

"It worked on us before, but you're pulling our legs now ladies." Andros looked at Cassie. Cassie pouted and had puppy dog eyes at both men. "Us ladies do everything around here, so cut us some cleaning slack?" Ashley joined in the begging, both acting sad and unhappy. T.J looked at both of them and gave in. "This is the last time. We shall make a list of what chores everyone is doing tomorrow. Divide the labor, got it?" The girls laugh and split up, Ashley walking past Andros and Cassie walking past T.J. They headed to the hallway and then made a high-five. Their plan worked once again though it looked to have failed.

"Aiii yai yai! This is not right!" Alpha was trying to repair a few buttons on Decka's panel. The little robot worked on Decka, the voice of the ship, decided to help. "Try the red wire." "Aiii yai yai! How many wires are in this thing?" "Thirty thousand five hundred sixty-seven wires Alpha 6." Alpha put the tools down then went crazy. "Aiii yai yai!"

"Alpha, what is wrong?" Zhane ran in the control room and looked at Alpha worried. "Are you trying to fix Decka again?" Alpha looked down then up at him. "Well yes, oh you fix it again." Zhane took the tools and fixed Decka up in no time.

Alpha looked amazed and said "You're great Zhane!" He smiled. "It's nothing!" Carlos walked in the room and said "Decka, are we set to finding Zordon again?" "Yes we are." Then beeping occurred and Alpha went to a panel on other side of the room and hit a few buttons.  
"We have a new message being sent to us."

A beautiful young woman with long black wavy hair that has natural brown highlights, caramel colored skin and chocolate colored eyes appeared on the screen. "Greetings, may I have a word with all the Power Rangers aboard this space craft?" She had spoken just like a young child, but looked roughly about nineteen or twenty. Zhane went to grab the other rangers.

"Just who are you? Are you a ranger as well?" Carlos asked her. He noticed that she had on an outfit just like the rest of theirs. But instead of her shirt color as red, pink, yellow or any of the normal colors, it was purple.

"Yes, I am-" "-Salantra?"

Carlos and Alpha turn around to see Andros and the rest of the Power Rangers standing behind him. "It has been many years Andros. Glad you remember me. But I'm afraid I've not come to reunite with an old friend. I have bad news that I must tell you in person. Please, I am in my mini space pod heading towards your ship right now." Andros clinched his fist and looked at her worried. "Salantra, I shall open our hatch on the east gate of the ship. Land your pod there and tell us your reason for coming towards Earth and for needing to see us ASAP."

Salantra cancels the signal. "Who is she?" Cassie asked wondering about this girl. "She's a friend from my home planet. I haven't seen her since we were kids." Andros ran from the room and went to the gate to let his long time friend into their ship to land her pod.

After her pod landed it the ship where the emergency pods are, Salantra hopped out and met the rangers. "It's really good to meet you." She smiled and greeted everyone with a hug. T.J and Carlos thought of her as too friendly, Zhane thought she was hot, Andros was lost for words and the girls were just plain old jealous. Ashley noticed Salantra's attention was mainly on Andros and got pretty upset. "So why are you here huh?" Ashley folded her arms and looked at the purple brat.

"Oh right. Electrode has sent an army to Ko-35 and many people have been reported to be missing. Electrode is an evil king of electricity back home. Many have heard his next target is Earth and he's planning on taking over the galaxy starting with Earth. We must unite and stop him here before it's too late."

She clenches the backpack in her hands.

"What's wrong, your brother wasn't taken was he?" Andros asked, looking at her expression. She only looked a bit sad if her brother had been hurt.

"Yes. Actually, my whole ranger team has been taken as well. I'm the only space rescue ranger left."

Zhane feels sadness fill the air and tries to make things happy again. "We shall find him no matter what. Right guys?"

"Right!" everyone answers Zhane.

* * *

So what do u guys think? its my first power rangers fiction. Loved pris when i was a little kid and who aint have a crush on andros.. ahem i mean ah review comment w/e... ignore what u just heard lol. im working on Ch2 right now! 


	2. Jealousy Sparks

It has been 2 days since Salantra's arrival with the rangers. She has agreed to take on some chores because she will be staying. Ashely smirked as she saw Salantra sweep the floor under the eating table. She made sure that she got that job. Ashley hated it when she and Cassie had that job.

"So what is this Electrode like?" Ashley had to break the silence. "Oh he's pretty evil. Sparks fly from his body at random times." She stayed calm and kept sweeping. Ashley looked like she was interested in the villain more. "Oh is that so?" "Yep." Salantra kept it short and simple.

Then alarm for danger occurred. Ashley knew it was time to meet up and prepare for a fight down on Earth. But poor Salantra had no idea what the alarm meant. "Come on just follow me." And so she did. Everyone met in the control room and Alpha showed the event. "It must be some type of monster created by Astronema."

Salantra looked at the monster attacking Angel Grove. Sparks flew from his yellow/black body. One side marked positive and the other negative. "No, that's Electrode. We must stop him." Everyone looked at her. "Are you sure that's him?" T.J asked. She nodded. "I know I stayed back your missions since I got here. But I need to deal with this. Care to join?" She smirked then looked at Zhane.

Zhane blushed and looked away quickly. "Ah yeah. Ready guys?"

"Ready!" Everyone shouted.

On Earth, the rangers ran and confronted Electrode from afar. It was Salantra's first time on Earth and she felt a little different. The air was a lot thicker on Earth then on Ko-35. "Freeze Electrode! Your rampage has ended here and now!" She glared at him and the rest of the rangers stood side by side next to her. Like any old space monster, he laughed and glared at them.

"You followed me? Now you have back up too? No wonder you're the last ranger from your squad." He laughed again then glared more.

Andros looked at Carlos and he nodded. "Alright, lets rocket!" The space rangers typed 335 into their Astro Morphers. They began to morph. Zhane typed 2580 into his Digi Morpher. Being the silver ranger, he had to morph differently from the other rangers.

While that was going on, Salantra was preparing to morph. "Space Res" Electrode threw electricity bolts at her and grabbed her with powerful blasts of yellow and black energy.

Cassie leapt into action and used her weapon on the villain. "Satellite Stunner!" Bright pink satellite waves hit him and he dropped Salantra. All the rangers formed a wall in front of her. "Are you okay?" "I'm fine Andros, just kick his ass." Andros and T.J began charging at Electrode and Salantra finally was able to morph. "Space Rescue!" She held a police badge in her hands and touched it to her morpher and it activated. Really fast she was in her purple ranger form.

Andros and T.J were thrown from Electrode and Carlos and Cassie charged in after. Everyone else followed and attacked him. All he did was throw electric bolts at them and the rangers were knocked into the ground. Without doubt, red and purple jumped up and began attacking before the other rangers could even get up.

"Spiral Saber!" "Blade battleizer!" He charged next to her with the saber as she did the same with her sword like blade. Right at the second they swung their weapons, Electrode vanished. "What the in the world?!?" Zhane asked.

"How could he vanish like that huh?" Andros threw his saber down. "Chill, I'm sure he just chickened out." "Carlos, do villains chicken out?" "Okay your right T.J" They all stood there wondering what happened. Ashley made a suggestion "Let's just return to the ship. Something's not right."

The electric villain landed in front of Astronema. "You have connections with Ko-35. Help me destroy the rangers and I'll help you with a deed." Astronema glared him in the eyes. Eclipter stood by his mistress' side. "Well if you want me to help you get rid of them Earth brats then you have to help me kidnap the purple ranger."

Eclipter looked at him "What purple ranger. They only come in red, pink, yellow, blue, silver and black." "No this ranger is police on Ko-35. She's one of the top rangers on the force. So far I have all of the force, except for her." Eclipter humped and looked at Astronema.

"I guess your plan is almost working. I'll help you capture her." Electrode offered his hand to seal the deal. "Sorry, don't want my hair flying up in the air." She turned and walked away into her room.

Later that day, Ashley and Cassie were down on Earth at the Surf Spot restaurant for a little snack and to talk away from the others.

"Who is that Miss Salantra to think she can walk up in here and just crash on our ship?" Ashley had a huge problem with her." "Ash, she's only staying until we get rid of that pesky monster and return the other missing rangers from ko-35." Ashley played with her smoothie. "I still think she might be getting Andros' attention."

Cassie smiled then looked at her smoothie. "Well duh, would you want to see a childhood friend?" "Okay fine yea. But she just gives me a strange feeling." Cassie giggled then shook her head. "Well just get use to a purple ranger. It was strange to me at first but can get use to it. At least now a pajama party can be more than you and me doing nails." They both laughed at that thought. Ashley hoped Cassie was right. That Salantra was someone they did not have to worry about.


End file.
